


Polaris

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, snapshots of their life through the years, they're so grossly in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: What does it mean for something to be constant?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 26
Kudos: 191





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I'll post gay witches if I want to. (Also happy early birthday Diana, three cheers for gay taurus solidarity)

The first day Diana meets Akko, she can’t get her out of her mind. First, the girl bursts into the matriculation ceremony, causing everyone’s jaws to drop. Then she’s singing praise for Shiny Chariot and making claims that she has the Shiny Rod. And to top it all off, Diana can no longer even assume that her Shiny Rod is a fake because Akko managed to prove her wrong by using its magic to hatch the Pappiliodya she had mistakenly tried to destroy.

Diana isn’t comfortable with her professors assigning credit for the extraordinary feat to her, so she leaves them in the botanical garden and it’s outside that she finds Akko high above the sky with a wide smile on her face. Diana stands there awhile, alone on the bridge, not realizing that while everyone else’s eyes are on the Pappiliodya, her eyes are on Akko.

It’s when she begins to feel an unknown sensation erupt in her stomach that she takes notice of what she’s doing. She isn’t able to put a name to… whatever it is that has her feeling this way, but her cheeks go warm and she pulls her eyes away, marching from her spot to head back to her room with no more interruptions. 

The feeling doesn’t go away, though, and Diana isn’t sure why. When Barbara and Hannah come back to the room and yet again commend her for the task she did not do, it only gets worse. She assumes it’s guilt for taking Akko’s credit and she very nearly opens her mouth to correct the other girls. But the second Akko’s smiling face pops into her head once more, the words die on her throat. Her stomach flutters as if the Pappiliodya have taken root there. Diana can only frown.

What is it about Akko, anyway? Sure, she may have been able to accomplish something impressive, but the fact remains that she seems to be more of a troublemaker who’s aspiration of becoming a witch akin to Shiny Chariot raises red flags for Diana. It would probably be better to not get roped up with the likes of her, and even more, to just stop thinking of her. She does, though, take a brief second to wonder if Akko is truly now the possessor of the Shiny Rod, will that prove to be more inconvenient in the future?

But Diana doesn’t want to think her future involves Akko Kagari. She does her best to push her out of her mind once and for all.

Regardless, she’s unable to shake the stray thought that lingers, whispering, _“This Kagari girl might be someone who sticks with you.”_

* * *

Several years later, Diana would have to admit that Akko had become a lot more than just “this Kagari girl” to her. She had tried her best to keep away, but after their lives kept getting tangled together time and time again, Diana realized there was just no such thing as keeping away. Not where Akko was concerned.

Looking back, it was hopeless to think their worlds wouldn’t become entwined in the webs they wove. Especially now as Akko, her _girlfriend_ , comes barreling into the sitting room Diana had been occupying herself in.

“You will never believe what I got!” she announces, holding up a laptop and bouncing on her feet.

“Haven’t you had that computer for a while?” Diana asks, sighing a little that her peace and quiet had come to a crashing halt. Of course this was typical with Akko, but she had gotten more than used to it.

“Not the laptop, I wanna show you what’s on it,” Akko clarifies, coming to sit next to Diana on the sofa. “It’s a DVD my parents found. They sent it to me because they thought I would like it, so I watched it and Diana, you have to see this!”

She angles the laptop so Diana can see the screen. On it, a title displays text in Japanese and thankfully Diana had learned a fair amount of the language in the time she and Akko had been together, so she’s able to read it with ease. The words make her eyes widen, though, and she very nearly believes she hadn’t read them properly.

“Does that say…”

“Yeah!” Akko cheers and translates the words into English. “Shiny Chariot’s Magic Show. Japan, 2007!”

Shiny Chariot only had one magic show in Japan that year, but of course the two of them were well aware of that. The confirmation that it’s indeed what they’re watching causes a rush of feelings to wash over Diana. She’s surprised, suddenly nostalgic, quite intrigued, but additionally confused. “H-How? I didn’t know there were videos of this.”

“Well yeah, not official ones. This is totally bootlegged,” Akko replies. “Chariot’s shows were never filmed but people snuck cameras in and did it anyway. Then they sold them along with ripped off merch. I never bothered trying to buy one because I wanted to support Chariot properly, but my parents found this in some thrift store and I’m actually glad they sent it. Look!”

Diana, who’s eyes never left the screen, watches as Akko begins to fast-forward through the video. She almost objects to the action, finding herself actually wanting to watch the full performance. Of course she had seen it with her own eyes and of course it was something she had never forgotten a day in her life. But this was something special to her, to both of them. It’s a part of their history and not necessarily something Diana wants to fast-forward through.

Akko, however, seems to have good reason for this because the place she’s stopped at, about halfway through the video, is much too important. 

“Do you see that!” She points enthusiastically at the screen and when Diana follows her finger, her heart flips.

Riddled with disbelief, she squeaks, “That’s—”

“Us!” Akko completes. “Little baby us!”

And it is. It’s undeniably them. 

In the corner of the screen, where they can only scarcely be made out in the grainy video recording, sit Diana and Akko, many years younger and with bright smiles, eagerly facing the stage. Diana feels a pull within her chest. There she is, in the row directly behind Akko with only a few people between them, and she doesn’t know what to say. She’s known for years that she and Akko had been at the same show, but to think they had been so close… 

Akko’s thoughts are parallel to hers. “Can you believe we were practically sitting right by each other? Imagine if I had just turned around and saw you. Then when I went to Luna Nova, I could have recognized you. Could you imagine?”

Diana slips from her surprise to find the notion amusing. “Hardly. If I had recognized you when you arrived at Luna Nova, I probably would have run away on the spot.”

“Oh right, because you were still a closet Chariot fan,” Akko laughs. “I don’t think I would have exposed your secret though, not if you didn’t want me to. I just think it would have been nice to understand you a little better by knowing this part of you. Maybe we could’ve even become friends sooner. Even if you swore me to secrecy and I could only tease you in private about pretending to hate Chariot despite still owning a premium card,” she smirks.

Diana rolls her eyes, but smiles. “My feelings were complicated, as you already know. I’m glad I was able to work through them, though, especially with the help of you. Even if that wasn’t something that happened sooner, I’m happy it happened regardless. It may have taken some time, but we got there eventually.”

And Akko matches her smile, knowing she’s referring to more things than one. “Yeah. We did.”

They look back at the screen, remembering those two young girls they once were, and Diana feels a fondness wrap around her. That was only the first time their stories entwined and it would be a while before they entwined again, but that was okay. Diana had learned that no matter the amount of time, they always did have a knack for finding their way back to each other.

* * *

It’s the night before Diana’s birthday and before she can even think about celebrating anything, she has to apologize.

She’s currently at a restaurant following a quote-unquote birthday dinner. Truthfully, it had just been a business dinner with numerous colleagues that merely happened to be scheduled the day before her birthday and when said colleagues realized as much, they insisted they also celebrate a little (which in this case really only meant one more glass of wine than usual. They still had business to conduct, after all). 

It wasn’t the worst gathering Diana had ever been to and she appreciated the thought, but because there had been the intent of celebrating something, Akko insisted on tagging along. 

Unfortunately, she failed to realize this wouldn’t be an all-out party despite Diana’s numerous warnings, so when she found herself sitting through what was essentially a long meeting with the occasional food and drink, Akko had gotten understandably bored. And if there was anything Diana had learned from their days of sharing classes at Luna Nova, it was that a bored Akko was a _distracting_ one because she always tried to find a way to entertain herself. 

If Akko wasn’t humming to herself, she was tapping her finger against the hard wood of their table, irking several people around them. If she wasn’t doing that, she was ordering more desserts than necessary because at least if she was eating, she was doing something. If it wasn’t any of the above, the several glasses of wine she drank would go to her head and she would crack jokes no one else really found funny. And Diana, who was deep in business mode, could not take it. 

She loved Akko, adored her even. But there was a time and place for things. If this dinner had just been the two of them, she wouldn’t have minded Akko’s antics because she knew what her girlfriend was like when her brain wasn't being stimulated properly. Sadly, however, there were other people Diana had to take into account this time and important business to be done, so she couldn’t cater to Akko’s whims. Diana made this clear to her when she took advantage of a break in conversation to excuse herself to the restroom, pulling Akko with her before she could object.

In the restroom, she rounded on her girlfriend. “ _Please_ pull yourself together, Akko.”

“What do you mean?” Akko furrowed her brow.

“You know what I mean. You are being awfully distracting and everyone is beginning to notice.”

Akko shifted on her feet and her shoulders sank. “Sorry. It’s just… I’m so bored and we’ve been here forever. I thought things would be more lively.”

“I told you this wasn’t going to be a party. You never had to come, anyway. You should have just listened to me and stayed home,” Diana snapped.

Akko’s eyes fell downcast, her face somber, and in a quiet voice she said, “I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t have come. Maybe I should just… go get some air.”

But it wasn’t until Diana had gone back to the table and sat alone for the remainder of the dinner that she considered she might have hurt Akko’s feelings more than she realized. And even though there were no more distractions for the rest of the night, Diana couldn’t help but feel there was a giant hole Akko no longer filled. So when she finally got the chance, she paid her bill along with Akko’s share, excessive amounts of desserts and all, and went off to find her girlfriend to say sorry for being so curt.

Outside the restaurant, Diana finds her alone on a bench, illuminated by a lamppost in the dark. She’s quite sure Akko hears her coming, but she continues staring off into space, hunched forward, resting her chin against her fist. When Diana gets only a few feet away, she asks, “May I join you?”

Akko is quiet for a moment before replying, “If you want.”

Diana gingerly takes a seat next to her, hoping Akko would just look at her because she can’t stand otherwise. When she doesn’t, Diana quietly sighs. “Well… the dinner is finally over. It was terribly long. You were right, things could have been more lively.”

“Mm,” Akko hums.

At the lackluster response, Diana decides to try again. “More importantly, I’m glad it’s over so I can go home with my lovely girlfriend who I hope accepts my apology for not being very nice.”

That seems to do the trick because finally Akko looks at her with hopeful eyes and heavens, Diana just wants to hold her.

“So I guess Business Diana is off duty for the night and I can get my regular Diana back,” Akko cracks the tiniest smile and the sight is everything Diana needs.

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I’m yours.”

This time, she makes sure she does get to hold Akko and scoots forward to close the distance, pulling Akko against her.

“I’m sorry,” Akko says into her shoulder. “I’m the one who should apologize. I know I got annoying in there. But wow, those people were pretty dull. It’s the day before your birthday, they could’ve tried to be a little more fun.”

Diana chuckles. “You aren’t wrong, but you really didn’t have to force yourself to put up with them for my sake.”

“Yeah, but I know how much you hate coming to these lame, fancy-pants dinners”—Diana stifles a snort—“so I was hoping if we could have some fun together, it would take your mind off everything else. It’s just… everything else was what you were actually focused on. It was my fault for not realizing that would be the case. It was business and all, anyway. And I guess Business Diana isn’t actually that bad because she cares a lot about her work and wants to look good, which I respect. So, I’ll make sure I'm better in the future so she doesn’t get mad at me again.”

“Thank you,” Diana answers earnestly. “And no matter how fierce Business Diana may be, just know she would always rather be having fun with her girlfriend, especially the night before her birthday, because that’s how much she loves her. Even if she is a glutton who made me pay for the ridiculous amount of sweets she consumed tonight.”

Akko shoots up with a comical look of horror on her face. “Oh no, I should’ve been the one to pick up the tab! I can’t believe I made you pay right before your birthday just because I was out here sulking.”

A laugh leaves Diana’s mouth and even though she certainly doesn’t mind as much as Akko does, she still says, “I suppose you’ll just have to make it up to me. Does sentencing you to spending all of tomorrow with me sound fair?”

Akko puts her finger to her chin and pretends to think about it, before spreading her lips into a wide smile. “I don’t think that’s good enough. You should probably make me spend every day of my life with you, just to be sure.”

“Deal,” Diana returns her smile. “I look forward to forever with you.”

* * *

Diana can’t stop staring at the inside of her pinky finger. It’s red and sore, but that’s to be expected after what had gotten done to it the night before. But the soreness isn’t what she’s focusing on, it’s something else. Something more permanent.

Beside her, Akko, her fiancée, laughs. “Still in shock?” 

“You could say that,” Diana says. 

Akko leans closer to Diana from her side of the bed, holding up her own pinky. What adorns it is something strikingly similar. “They look cute, though, don’t they?”

Diana, though still astonished, has to agree. “They do.”

Akko studies Diana’s face carefully and asks, “You don’t regret it, do you?”

There’s a bit of worry in her tone and Diana looks away from her finger to meet her eyes. Akko really did have such beautiful eyes. Even in the early morning when they were still riddled with sleep. She smiles thinking of all the mornings they’ve spent together and all the mornings to come.

“No,” is her answer to Akko’s question. “I don’t regret it at all.” 

Relieved, Akko says, “Great. Though, I’m still kind of surprised you went through with it.”

“Well, you were very convincing and very thoughtful,” Diana grins. Of course this was all Akko’s idea and something she had been planning for a while. 

Years ago, she had mentioned in passing that she considered having a tattoo. When she asked Diana if she would be open to getting one, she said it was doubtful, but she hadn’t given a definite no. That was all it took for Akko to continue crafting her idea before pitching it in full to Diana several weeks ago.

It was a simple design for both of them. At the base of their pinky fingers would lay matching constellations: Akko with Ursa Major and Diana with Ursa Minor.

Diana could piece together why Akko wanted Ursa Major. They were the stars that made up the Shiny Rod, after all. But when she asked why she was to get Ursa Minor, Akko stunned her by saying, “Because it has Polaris. Since that’s the north star, it’s position doesn’t change. Right now, it’s the one constant thing in the sky, just like you’re the one constant thing in my life. If anyone deserves to have Polaris, it’s you.”

And alas, Diana found she had a very hard time saying no to something that sweet.

Luckily, Akko knew her well enough to know she would never want a tattoo so glaringly obvious or distracting. So she made sure they would be small enough, no bigger than a centimeter in size, in order to hardly be noticed by anyone other than themselves. The placement on their fingers was also purposely decided, so that when Akko linked their pinkies together after their tattoos were complete and said, “Promise you’ll always be my north star,” Diana smiled at her adorableness and returned the promise without an ounce of hesitation.

“I’m really happy you agreed to do this with me,” Akko tells her in a gentle voice. “It might not look like much, but it meant a lot to me that you would do something so permanent.”

That’s when something dawns on Diana. After taking another look at her pinky, her eyes trail over to the finger next to it that houses the engagement ring Akko had given her. Seeing them together causes a warmth to spread in Diana’s chest. They were both gifts from the girl she loves and the girl she plans on spending all her days with.

“You know, this tattoo isn’t the most permanent thing in my life,” she says matter-of-factly. “It’s you.”

And the look on Akko’s face Diana gets in return is worth a billion tattoos and more. (Though she'll stick with just this one.)

* * *

Diana’s cried more happy tears in one day than she’s ever thought possible. Even now, in their hotel suite, Akko has to wipe away even more tears that fall from her eyes. But she’s crying, too. Neither of them can help it. What else are they to do when they can finally call each other their wives?

Diana doesn’t think anything has ever felt more right, more natural, than being married to Akko. Even if it’s only been a few short hours, something had just clicked from the moment they said _I do_ that made her feel like everything had fallen into place. Every moment right from the beginning had been leading up to this and in her vows, she even made it known, “The day I met you, it was like my heart was screaming, ‘this is the girl who’s going to be in your life for a very long time.’” 

And now she knew what every feeling, every thought of Akko that had entered her mind was for. To bring them here, together. 

“I can’t believe you’re really my wife,” Akko says in an awe-filled whisper. Her tear-stained cheeks scrunch up as she smiles and Diana doesn’t think she’s ever been more beautiful. “We’re actually married now. This is the most magical day of my life.”

“Yes,” Diana agrees, pressing her lips to Akko’s in yet another kiss. She really can’t get enough and it’s magical indeed.

Of course getting married in Japan, on the same stage Shiny Chariot had performed on, had been the icing on their magical cake. It was the very first place their dreams had come true and now they had another perfect memory to add to it. Neither of them even cared how overtly cheesy their friends, family, and poor Chariot herself, thought it was. All that mattered was each other.

Neither of them knows how long they stand there, embracing each other, trading kisses, and whispering every word of love they have in their vocabulary. They’re aware their enormous suite has been, for the most part, largely ignored, but it’s of little importance to them. There is one item in the room, though, that Diana is ready to make her acquaintance with. After spending the last several hours rife with so many emotions, she’s feeling a bit of fatigue begin to weigh on her.

“Perhaps we should lie down,” she says eventually.

“Are you tired?”

“A bit. I’m not quite ready to fall asleep, but some rest might do.”

“Right,” Akko says and begins leading her to their bed while adding, “You know, somehow I’m actually not tired at all.”

“Well, you’ve always had more energy than me. Than most people, in fact,” Diana teases while sitting on the edge of the mattress. She knows she’s still in her wedding dress, they both are, but they can deal with that later. For now, she kicks off her shoes and slides into the bed, resting her head against a pillow. Akko follows suit and soon, they’re wrapped in each other again, lying face to face.

“I love sharing a bed with my wife,” Akko hums in a positively dreamlike state of mind.

“As do I.” 

Diana briefly closes her eyes to bask in the comfort of the bed and comfort of her wife. She stays that way for a few moments, but before she can get too carried away and slip under, she reopens her eyes only to find Akko staring at her with so much devotion sown into her face, Diana’s heart skips a beat.

“What?” she can’t help but ask and Akko giggles.

“I was thinking about how I don’t want to go to sleep tonight,” she answers. “Or tomorrow, or even the day after. I just want to stay awake as long as I possibly can and cherish every second I have with you as my wife.”

Diana’s face goes warm and it amazes her that after all this time, with someone who is now her wife, she can still get so flustered. “Akko,” she has to look away from the sheer abundance of things she’s feeling. “We’ve already said our vows, you no longer have to be so awfully romantic.”

“Who cares? I’m going to romance you every day for the rest of my life. Even after we’ve lived hundreds of years and become magic trees, I’ll still probably have my roots spell out how much I love you.”

Diana snorts with laughter and pulls Akko into her, leaning her head down into the crook of her neck. “I love you so much, you silly woman.” She tightens her arms around Akko’s waist. She doesn’t ever want this to end. “Be silly with me forever.”

* * *

“We agreed we wanted kids, didn’t we?” Akko asks out of the blue one morning. “Or at least, just one kid to see how things work out, right?”

Diana raises an eyebrow and sets down her cup of tea. “Yes, we’ve had this conversation before. Why the sudden interest?”

Akko shrugs. “I was just thinking. We’ve been married for a few years now, so should we just start trying? We’re at a comfortable time in our lives and we’re doing well, so… why not?”

It’s not the discussion Diana was planning on having today, it’s a serious topic and there are many things to consider. But she knows having a family with Akko has always been something she’s dreamed of so if that’s where they are heading, she won’t exactly complain.

“We should talk about it more,” she says, but a soft smile dances on her lips. “But I’m alright with it if you are.”

Akko grins and goes back to her breakfast. She chews through some fruit for a while before asking, “Hey, would you want a boy or a girl?”

Diana chuckles. “Have you seen my family? I don’t think we’re capable of having boys.”

* * *

“Okay, okay. I’ll agree that Yumi is a nice name for the baby, but I’m not quite on board with the middle name you’ve chosen,” Diana says while staring across her at Akko, who’s frowning in response.

“What’s so bad about Solais?”

Diana quirks an eyebrow. “After the Claíomh Solais? The Shiny Rod, Akko? Not only that, but I am well aware of what your intentions are.”

Akko’s cheeks redden, but she sticks her chin up and plays coy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” Diana narrows her eyes. “So you don’t think I’ve noticed that Yumi translates to archery bow and Solais translates to light? You thought it would slip my mind how you are blatantly trying to name our daughter after the _Shiny Arc_?”

Akko holds her position for another second, only to quickly break character and slouch forward. “Oh, come on,” she whines, “It’s a cool name! Plus it’s sentimental. We got to fire a Shiny Arc together to save the world! It was such a momentous occasion, why would we not want to name our daughter after that?”

Diana crosses her arms over her pregnant belly and does her best to prevent the exasperated sigh on the tip of her tongue from slipping through. In turn, Akko rolls her eyes.

“Okay, tell you what, why don’t we flip a coin?” she offers. “Heads, we go with my really cool name. Tails, we go with whatever boring name I’m sure you’ll come up with.”

Before Diana has time to be offended over that, Akko’s already fishing through her pockets for a coin.

* * *

On the 24th of October, Yumi Solais Cavendish is born and neither Diana nor Akko have ever been so in love with a tiny human being in their entire lives.

“She’s so precious,” Akko helplessly coos, hovering over their baby’s sleeping form. “How can she be so precious?”

“Look at her sweet little face,” Diana comments through hormone-induced tears. Save for the blonde peach fuzz atop their daughter’s head that’s sure to grow into those infamous Cavendish locks, it’s clear who their little girl takes after. “She looks so much like you, Akko.”

“Except she’s way cuter. I could never be this cute. I can’t believe we’ve given birth to the cutest baby in the whole universe.”

“ _I know,_ ” Diana sobs, cradling their daughter even closer in her arms. Akko gently strokes her small cheek with her finger while keeping her other hand wrapped around Diana’s shoulder. 

The room is quiet, save for their tears and various proclamations of love for the new addition in their life. Their families had elected to give them a moment alone, though Diana and Akko figure they’re now keeping busy with their many friends who were immediately called and most likely arriving.

“I bet they bought her so many cute outfits,” Akko says at one point. “Poor kid had to be born a week before Halloween. You’re gonna get dressed up so much, aren’t you?” she laughs while tapping Yumi’s teeny nose.

After a few more moments of the two fawning over their child, Yumi begins to stir and Diana and Akko wait with bated breaths as she proceeds to wake. They half expect her to begin crying just like she had done when she first entered the world, but this time, minus some baby babble and a few small whines, Yumi remains quiet. Her eyes slowly flutter open and Diana and Akko absolutely melt at the site of her peeking up at them.

“Hello, my little love,” Diana greets in a soothingly sweet voice. She then smiles, taking in their child’s bright red eyes, and faces Akko. “She certainly is your child.” 

“Just as much as she is yours,” Akko grins. “We both get to be her mothers. And our daughter is already the luckiest girl in the world because she gets to grow up with you.”

Diana feels her eyes well up with tears yet again. Not just from Akko’s loving sentiment, but because she feels like she’s stumbled into a dream, that all of this is too good to be true and surely she’s going to wake up any minute now. But it’s all real. She knows it is. Her entire life, every day she’s lived, had all been for this and she isn’t letting it slip away. She has Akko and Yumi, her wife and child, and no one is taking this from her.

“Believe me,” Diana chokes out, “I’m the lucky one.”

* * *

The day of their tenth wedding anniversary, Diana’s spirits are alight with more love and joy than she can take. Even after all this time, her heart still can’t handle the overwhelming amount of which she adores Akko.

Just how was it possible for a woman she’s known for so much of her life to still be able to win her heart so extraordinarily, even in the smallest of ways? And to still have each time feel so new and refreshing was a tremendous feat of its own, but Akko did it every single time. It’s just every little thing about her that Diana doesn’t think she will ever get enough of. 

This was something she made clear during their celebration for the milestone, when their friends jokingly asked if they’d gotten sick of each other. Diana laughed, but she was quick to deny anything of the sort. Getting sick of Akko was not something her body knew how to do. Judging by the way Akko kept gravitating back to her side no matter how many of their comrades tried to gain her attention, it was safe to say her wife felt the same.

When all was said and done and the last of their guests took their leave, Diana and Akko said goodnight to their now six year old daughter (who had inarguably been the life of the party and was as cute as ever in the new dress they bought her), before retreating outside for a moment alone.

The sun had set long ago and they watch the stars, now in its place. They always loved these summer nights when the air has cooled and they can just be together in the moonlight, but tonight it feels even more special. Akko lets out a blissful sigh and curls into Diana’s side as they relax on their balcony overlooking the lake that surrounds the Cavendish manor. It’s a beautiful sight to end a beautiful day.

“Ten years,” Akko muses in a soft voice. “We’ve really made it this far, huh?”

“And somehow it feels like we’re just getting started,” Diana replies.

A smile lights up Akko’s face. “Yeah. I promised I’d spend forever with you and that’s a long time away. Even if we’re in our thirties, have been married ten years, and have a child who’s somehow already six even though I swear she was born just yesterday, I still feel as young as I did the day I met you.”

Diana laughs, then feels something calm come over her. “The day we first met. Things were so different. We’ve been through a lot since then and we’ve changed so much. Yet we’re always able to make it work.”

“That’s the power of true love,” Akko flashes her a corny wink while Diana holds in a snicker. “We may grow and become different people, but our love just adapts to that. You’ve become so many things to me since we were kids. My friend, my girlfriend, my wife, the mother of my child, and so much more. I've just fallen in love with every version of you I have known,” Akko says so sincerely, Diana feels her heart practically burst yet again. “I can’t wait to fall in love with whoever you’ll be another decade from now.”

And Diana smiles because she knows whatever version of herself or Akko exists, one thing is sure to remain constant. She links Akko’s pinky with hers and the constellations still etched into their skin come together in an embrace like they’ve done countless times before. Above them, the same stars shine while Polaris shines the brightest.

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I will always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was literally the result of me taking a bunch of ideas/scenarios from unfinished WIPs and just... smushing them together to get this. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it because I've missed these two so terribly and my love for them is the thing that's truly constant here.


End file.
